A Day With The Gang
by The Lantern
Summary: CRACKFIC! DIALOUEFIC! A day with Satoshi, including Daisuke, Risa, Dark, and a traumitized Krad. Remember....plot Twists are fun! Enjoy....


"Niwa?"

"…Yes."

"What's this…"

"My mother's last wish."

"Your mother's alive."

"It was on her suicide note."

"But she's alive. She's standing just over-"

"Seriously, here read it! "

* * *

"_To my beloved son (who sucks at thieving), I want to starve sometime or another because hell sounds interesting, I'm sure Satan will be irritated at my death. Please dispose of my corpse by using it instead of unlabeled ground meat in our house, and deliver my heart to my enemies. May I rest in peace._

_-Emiko Niwa"_

* * *

"Oh."

"Yeah, so, do you want some spaghetti?"

"Where'd you get the meat?? It looks kind of raw"

"From my fridge."

"Oh."

"Yeah…."

"Bye?"

"Huh?"

"I've got to go put this in the fridge; if the blood gets on my floor Krad'll kill me."

"Oh, good luck with that…."

_Sigh_

"What do you want?"

"Your glasses?"

"No."

"_Why_ ?"

"Krad."

"What?"

"He'll take over and, should I mention, kill you."

"No he wouldn't"

"Oh??"

"He'd kill you for getting blood on the floor first."

"Oh……fuzzbunnies."

"Fuzzbunnies?"

"Shut up Daisuke."

"Aw! Hitawari-kun called me by my first name!"

"You're hallucinating Niwa."

"Lover boy's not here at the moment creep!"

"……"

"Hi Kraddy!"

"……."

"What?"

"May many evil pixies, with the force of a pissed off jabberwocky shimmy into the toxic dump you call a home and lay waste to all things you feel are of value."

"Somebody missed me!"

"……"

"Ya know, that blood's going to stain your clothes"

"Out."

"But Kraddy-"

"Out!"

"But-"

"Now before I sic my mouse-eating goldenaries on you!"

"Goldenaries, really Kraddy that's so unorigi-"

"DIE!"

"HOLY SHIZZLES! GOLDFISH-CANARIES!"

"It's Goldenaries."

"Well you can't expect my grammar to be well conducted when you shoved goldfish-canaries down my pants….you know, as much as little Mousy likes your hand down there, the blood is _kinda_ off-setting."

"UGH! GET OUT!"

"I mean, I'm not complaining or anything, I'm always happy to please my fans of either gender but-"

"OUT MOUSY! GET OUT!!YOU BLOODY EMBARESSMENT!! OUT!!!"

"Now darling, where are you manners, it's not polite to insult a guest-"

"UGHHHH!!!!!!"

"Okay! OKAY! I'm going, sheesh, so touchy."

"Just leave…"

"Fine…"

"Mousy?"

"Yes, my psychotic wittle stalker?"

"Did you just-"

"Grope you? Why yes, yes I did."

"Perverted bum."

"Jealous Kraddy? Don't worry; with a little makeover you could one day be just as awesome as Mwah-The Famous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy!"

"….."

"Dark-san?"

"Eh? Risa-chan? What are you doing at creep's house?"

"I'm dating him…"

"Since when? You're my girlfriend!"

"Well…I have to break up with you because I never told you this before, but I never liked your dumb laugh-I can't believe I was so desperate. But we can still be friends right?"

"…."

"Ha! Speechless Mousy? Bwhahahahah!"

"Risa, B-but, what about him!"

"Oh, white dark? Satoshi's dad promised to keep him busy…"

"What! When did that pathetic mortal say that?"

"When Satoshi asked if could go out with me of course."

"Whose speechless now Kraddy!"

"….."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's just the some heart Emiko wanted to give the creep."

"Why's Krad holding it?"

"Dunno, he said he was going to put it up…"

"A bit late now, I think we'll need to refurnish the apartment-and get him new clothes."

"Oh! Can I buy them?"

"Sure…."

"Well-Bye, I've gotta go get the stuff, ya know. Call me when he snaps out of it…"

"Will do…"

…..

"Thanks Harada-san, for going through all this trouble."

"No problem Satoshi-kun, all it took was a wig and a dress and I'm Risa-it was worth it too, now that perve will leave her alone."

"And he'll finally stop harassing me about Niwa."

"That too, how's Krad dealing?"

"Still in shock…"

"Ah, don't suppose you let him in on the plan?"

"Oh no, in fact I quite like the idea you gave me…"

"That's kinda sick….your dad being that old and all."

"For the record, he's only twenty-six, and Krad's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"And homicidal…."

"Yeah…"

"At least he won't want to takeover anymore…"

"Heh, now I want him to, especially when I have to visit…father."

"Sadist."

"Your point?"

"Nothing, see you at school?"

"Hai."

* * *

_**Author Note:** How do you guys like my first all dialouge fic? It's rather crackish if I do say so myself, inspired by a random plot and sentence generator.....review please!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_


End file.
